50 Sentences (Andy&Sharon)
by authorjazmyne
Summary: There was an obvious attraction between them that was only growing, despite Sharon's attempts to stop it.


**Prompt: 50 themes: one sentence each.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

_1. Blame_

It was easy to blame him for this; he was the one that kissed her, but that didn't change the fact that Sharon had kissed him back.

_2. Proof _

It wasn't the first kiss, but it was the first that she had fully returned; that was all the proof she needed to know Andy really was becoming a weakness of hers.

_3. Assistance_

He was helping her bring things upstairs – an excuse that he made up at the last minute, she was sure – when they stood outside of her door, her balancing things in one hand as she searched for her keys with the other, him trying to take the things from her, making her look up so their eyes met; for a moment they just stared, magnetically connected to each other.

_4. Going_

Rusty opened the door, making her drop her things on the floor, startled; Andy laughed a little, helping her before letting her know he should get going, saying goodbye to Rusty before leaving – it was that night that she first realized things were moving further away from just being two co-workers who could sometimes consider themselves friends.

_5. Birthday_

The first kiss happened on her birthday as he was dropping her off, only against her cheek, but still it felt wrong to her; but it only felt wrong because of how _right_ it felt.

_6. Scientist_

She'd ignored the way her cheeks flushed, the way her heart rate picked up a little, and the sudden urge to turn and kiss his lips; it didn't take a scientist to figure out things were slowly moving to more dangerous territory each day.

_7. Silent_

Andy grinned at her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't; she was silent, only speaking with her eyes before she left his car and went inside.

_8. Behalf_

"On behalf..." Chief Pope was saying, but Sharon was too lost in her thoughts to hear the rest of it; she couldn't seem to get Andy off her mind, no matter how much she tried.

_9. Rumor(ed)_

Sharon didn't know how they started, but she heard the first one as she was standing in the back of a crowded elevator; rumors were something that you really weren't going to be able to avoid no matter where you were, but she had never expected the ones they were saying about her and Andy to be something she wished were true.

_10. Tip_

One day Sharon caught herself staring out of her office, watching him as he bit and sucked on the tip of a pen absently; it wasn't the staring that was problematic, but the way she easily let her thoughts wander, going places they never should.

_11. Idle_

Over idle chitchat Sharon was able to catch Andy's eyes on her, a glint in them that made her smile before she was brought back to the conversation she was supposed to be participating in.

_12. Brother_

It would be a lot easier for her to ignore what she was feeling for Andy if his heart wasn't so big; when he offered to take both her and Rusty out, acting more like a brother to him than anything else, Sharon also realized that it wasn't only a physical attraction she was developing; and when he laughed at something Rusty said over dinner, she was sure it was the same for him.

_13. Beneath_

The next time he kissed her it was on her lips, a quick brush of his against her own, his hand beneath her jaw as she gasped with surprise; before she could react, he pulled away, saying goodnight – goodnights were becoming less formal.

_14. Redecorate_

Rusty and Sharon were redecorating his room when he asked her what was going on between her and Andy; she flushed as she fought for words to answer, but even she didn't know what was going on between them – she just knew that she would be honest with Rusty, not making any decisions that he wasn't okay with.

_15. Gravitation_

Slowly but surely, she could feel herself being pulled in by him, but there were still a list of reasons why she had to find a way to stop it from happening.

_16. Kilt _

When they were undercover, Andy wearing a kilt, she pretending to be his date, she couldn't stop laughing; she laughed so much that night that she wasn't sure if that was what took her breath away or the kiss that he planted on her lips.

_17. Afterthought_

Later, when she was home and in bed, she realized that it was in fact the kiss that had made her head spin and her lungs tighten.

_18. Unearth_

He had cornered her when nobody else was around, told her exactly how he felt; and when she moved away from him, unable to give him an answer when he asked what she was feeling deep down, she wanted to believe it was because she didn't know, but she knew it was because the real answer was one she shouldn't voice.

_19. Shield _

Sharon was used to protecting herself from pain, so used to it that she had a hard time seeing how Andy could mean it when he said that hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do – not because she had any reason to believe he was that kind of man, but because she couldn't bring herself to believe the things he was saying he did want to do.

_20. Blacklist_

Sharon easily decided to put an end to it – whatever it was that was going on between them – and she made it all very clear to him, and then to herself; he was off-limits.

_21. Misquoted_

Rusty was the one that had got Sharon to realize how she might have hurt Andy – he hadn't known what had happened between them, and he claimed he didn't want to know, but that didn't stop him from misquoting something he'd read in a book to prove a point to her.

_22. Copying_

He was copying things off the paper and onto the white board when Sharon tilted her head, staring absently, wondering just what good could possibly come from what they wanted with each other.

_23. Argue/Arguing_

Andy was quick to defend her, though she didn't need him to, but that didn't stop him from arguing with the suspect when he got a little too mouthy for Andy's liking.

_24. Lens_

Sharon was leaning over, looking though the sniper rifle that was still propped up on the roof with a broken lens; when Andy's hand brushed her hip as he pointed out something, a warm heat started in her stomach, making her inhale sharply – she didn't miss the inviting scent of his aftershave.

_25. Bell_

The sound of the church bell down the street was what snapped Sharon out of the spell the slightest touch had put her under.

_26. Arrest(ed)_

The case was proving to be a tough one; three arrests already and they were still looking for at least two more men – even with all the added stress, the distraction from her feelings for Andy was nice.

_27. Havoc_

When the team found out the last suspect had strapped a bomb to his chest and went into a public building, it caused havoc and chaos as the Major Crimes Division focused on getting to this man before he was able to harm anyone else.

_28. Tool_

They were in the Murder Room, celebrating after closing the case (no deals given, much to Provenza's approval), they were all giving most of the credit to Sharon, but she was modest and said they could thank themselves and whatever that machine Tao had her use was called.

_29. Blanket_

She was in bed when she reread the text message, "_Congratulatory dinner tomorrow. 7pm. I'll pick you up;"_ she read it five times before she pulled the blanket over her head and tried not to think too much about it.

_30. Fancy_

Technically it wasn't a date – because that wasn't appropriate – so she wasn't expecting him to pick a fancy restaurant; still she stood in front of her mirror, holding up every dress she owned, trying to pick the right one.

_31. Dash_

The night was full of laughter and smiles as she opened up to him in ways she knew she shouldn't; it could all still be boiled down to friendly conversation with only a dash of flirtation.

_32. Away_

Andy walked Sharon to her car that night and she was equally glad and disappointed that he didn't try to kiss her; she wouldn't have pulled away if he had.

_33. Syndication_

As the days and weeks started to go by, it wasn't the stress from dealing with criminals or her personal life that was resting heavy on her shoulders; instead, the thoughts of what she had been letting happen between her and a lower ranking officer was proving to be very stressful.

_34. Champagne_

When they were at a police ball, champagne flutes clinking, Sharon caught Andy's eye and they shared a smile that was full of words that they both knew they couldn't speak.

_35. Note_

When Sharon put her hand in her pocket and found the folded note, not only was she unsure how he had managed to get it in there, but she found herself wondering why he wanted to meet her somewhere to talk – she almost laughed when a joke about how childish note passing was came to mind; but she held it in as she thought about if she would meet him or not.

_36. Physical_

Andy's hand cupped her cheek, making her look up at him, staring into his eyes as their bodies managed to connect more than she had ever allowed before.

_37. Dull_

His lips were on hers, tender and slow, wet and warm, making her hum beneath his mouth as her lips tingled and her eyes fell shut; there was nothing dull about the kiss.

_38. Frozen_

She stood there, staring into his eyes, frozen with shock; yes, she would blame him for the way her heart felt like it had stopped and sped up at the same time.

_39. Stumble(d)_

When she stumbled over her words, trying to say something that would explain what had happened, she couldn't form any coherent sentences; he smiled and told her that she needed to stop thinking so much.

_40. Hunt_

Two months went by, where Sharon felt like she was prey and he was hunting her; it wasn't unpleasant, and he didn't do anything that made it obvious, but every now and then she would catch his eyes lingering on her when they should be focused other places; she knew it was wrong, but it still made her smirk.

_41. Gibberish_

Andy might as well had been speaking in gibberish when he suggested breaking a rule because that would have made just as much sense to her.

_42. Camp_

They were camped out by an abandoned building on a stakeout when Andy asked her out again, this time on an official date; she told him she would have to think about it.

_43. Weak(ness)_

Andy gave Sharon one of those grins that she had found out long ago were her weakness, and she realized that was why she was having a hard time coming up with a good excuse as to why she couldn't go out to dinner with him again.

_44. Bargain_

When Rusty asked to spend the weekend with one of his friends, Sharon realized she no longer had any reason not to take Andy up on his offer for another night out together; she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

_45. Alcohol_

She had said she wouldn't drink – mostly because she didn't think it was okay – but he assured her that it didn't bother him; somehow she ended up drinking a little over half the bottle of wine.

_46. Wind_

The wind was loud outside of Andy's apartment, but she could barely hear it over the sound of her racing heart as he had moved closer to her, his head slanting and his eyes on her lips.

_47. Temptation_

There came a time when even the strongest weren't able to hold out on what they wanted, and as Sharon moved closer to his lips, she realized she'd reached that place.

_48. Eighteen_

Eighteen times (he counted) he had kissed her without much of a response from her, but this time she was eagerly kissing him back, nipping his lip as she groaned into his mouth.

_49. Bottle_

Sharon would like to blame the half a bottle of wine she had, but she knew this was something she'd been wanting for months.

_50. Rhythm_

With their bodies in perfect rhythm, Sharon was able to stop thinking for a moment and let everything happen; it felt perfect – skin against skin, breaths meeting, mouths tasting – but deep down she knew there was a lot that had to happen now that they crossed that last line; it could wait until the morning, she decided.

The End.


End file.
